Merry Christmas to the Government and the Yard
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: MYSTRADE - Mycroft y Greg pasan su primera Navidad como matrimonio con una pequeña riña ;) Fic para el concurso de Navidad del foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction y dedicado a Titxutemari


¡Feliz Navidad!

Después de un tiempo sin publicar por culpa de los dichosos exámenes y las dichosas fiestas (de esto último no me quejo (?)), ¡regreso por la puerta grande con un precioso fic navideño!

Se trata de un más que obvio Mystrade, así que si no te gusta, no leas, los haters no son bien recibidos por estos lares.

Y si te gusta, ¡bienvenido! Espero que lo disfrutes y si me dices qué es lo que más te ha gustado en una review, me harías muy feliz :33 Que por cierto, este fic participa en el concurso organizado por Retos Fanfiction, pasaros por allí owo

Este fic va dedicado a la maravillosa **titxutemari**, que me hizo ver que el Gobierno Británico y Scotland Yard eran horriblemente shippeables. Se que es cortito, pero espero que te guste 3

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock no me pertenece, es todo cosa de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y el Mofftiss, las culpas a ellos (?) Yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

><p>- ¿En serio, Gregory? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que colgar en ese ridículo arbusto?<p>

El inspector se limitó a reír ante aquel venenoso comentario por parte de su marido mientras continuaba colgando paraguas de chocolate de las ramas de su abeto. Era la primera Navidad que pasaban juntos como un matrimonio y quería que fuese inolvidable para ambos, aunque eso significase hacer rabiar al gobierno británico.

- Venga Mike, sabes que estas cosas van con cariño.

- ¿Igual que las bromas sobre tartas con mi hermanito?

El susodicho gobierno cruzó las piernas airado mientras se dejaba caer sobre su butaca junto a la chimenea, observando a su pareja que continuaba riendo, pero esta vez caminando hacia él, dulce en mano dispuesto a reconfortarle, empezando como siempre con un suave beso sobre el ceño fruncido del mayor de los Holmes, Mycroft, un hombre al que era casi imposible hacer sonreír, excepto para Greg Lestrade, que sabía exáctamente qué decir para que esa carita de avestruz se iluminase.

- Bueno, ambos sabemos que no es lo peor sobre lo que podría bromear - susurró, apoyando las manos en cada brazo de la butaca- ¿o no?

- ¿Ah si?

- ¿Por donde empiezo? -dijo el inspector, divertido, apoyando la frente sobre la de su marido- Pijama de raso, obsesión con los paraguas, tinte para el pelo… ¡Ah! Y sin olvidar tus maravillosas ligas para los calcetines.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, Gregory!

Mycroft se levantó indignado, apartando de un empujón a un Greg que ya casi lloraba de la risa mientras veía al otro alejarse rumbo a la cocina, completamente cabreado con aquel que había prometido llevarle la felicidad y, en cambio, no hacía más que acosarle con disgustos del mismo tipo. Pero no estaba tan enfadado como hacía ver, pues si algo sabía era que su Greg le quería precisamente por esas tonterías que al parecer tanta gracia le hacían, y su sonrojo no era tanto de ira como de calor al recordar precisamente esas noches entre sus sábanas de franela, notando las manos del inspector a su alrededor, bajo aquel dichoso pijama de raso, acariciando su pelo teñido para no dejar ver las canas que tanto le acomplejaban.

Y aunque Greg sabía perfectamente que aquella escenita era puro teatro, no dudó un solo instante en caminar tras su marido y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del mayor con delicadeza, pegar su pecho a su espalda y tomar su mano con ternura.

- ¿Sabes de que más me acuerdo? -murmuró, sin esperar realmente una respuesta para continuar- ese 21 de septiembre, en el Puente de Londres.

- No lo recuerdo… -reprochó Mycroft, intentando reprimir una de sus raras sonrisas-.

- ¿No? Que pena… -continuó, dejando un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amado- porque yo no puedo olvidar a ese hombre alto bajando de un caro coche negro, paraguas en mano, caminando hacia mi para cubrirme de aquella torrencial lluvia.

- ¿Te acuerdas de un hombre que te tapó con un paraguas?

- No -dijo Greg sonriente, obligándole a darse la vuelta entre sus brazos para poder verle de frente- me acuerdo de sus labios cuando me besaron bajo ese paraguas, en medio de aquella tormenta, en el centro del Puente de Londres un 21 de septiembre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el inspector alargó una mano hasta la mejilla de su marido, rozandola con una delicadeza casi reverencial, acercando sus labios a los de él, despacio, dejando que el momento durase hasta que…

- Bueno - dijo de repente el mayor de los Holmes - si tanto te gusta ese hombre, ve a poner paraguas en su árbol, no en el mío.

- Agh, ¡cállate de una vez, Mycroft!

Esta vez si que no desperdició un sólo segundo antes de plantar un beso en los labios del quejica y cabezota de su marido, notando como finalmente se rendía y le abrazaba, igual que él hacía. Nadie habría apostado jamás un penique por ellos dos, y con razones de sobra, pues eran como el perro y el gato, pero por otra parte, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

- Feliz Navidad, Gregory.

- Feliz Navidad, Mike.


End file.
